


Four eyes

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, IM A GENERAL WEE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander needs glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four eyes

“Will you please get glasses already.” Eliza was curled up on the couch reading while Alexander was pacing, tromboning the legal papers he was reading. “I don’t need glasses Eliza.”   
“Do you realize you look ridiculous right now?” Alexander stopped pacing and looked at his girlfriend. “I don’t need glasses.” He sat then, pouting and squinting at the papers in front of him. Eliza rolled her eyes. “Have you ever even been to an eye doctor Alexander?”  
“No because I don’t need glasses.” Eliza sometimes hate the harsh hit in his voice when he was upset, the almost child like pouting. “I’m making you an appointment.”  
“Doesn’t mean I’ll go.” “Keep telling yourself that.” Eliza stood she patted her boyfriends shoulder and stooped to kiss his cheek. “I love you, you're getting your eyes checked.” Eliza grabbed the phone book and began to flip pages. 

Alexander grabbed his keys and kissed Eliza. “Herc needs design help, I’ll be back later.” The earlier disagreement had been forgotten mostly, it still itched at the back of his head though. He saw just fine, his vision had been like this all his life, everyone was a little blurry until you got close enough, that was just the way the world was. Eliza on her part had made the both of them appointments for the coming week. She held a love hate relationship with Alexander stubbornness on the one hand it was charming, the way he’d get fired up and coming across much taller than he actually was when he fought in a courtroom, the other times it made it damn near impossible to get him to do anything good for his well being. 

Alexander stood on the stool thing Hercules instructed him onto, John and Lafayette sitting on the bed going over various reasons why neither of them would be good submissives. “How did we get on this topic?” Alex asked toying with the cuffs of the shirt hanging off of his frame. “I have no idea, it is an interesting conversation though, -you’d be perfectly suited to subbing Alex.” John spoke sitting from from his lying position. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Elaborate Laurens.” Alexander waved his hand at him to try and prove urge him on. “You’re stubborn dude, you need someone to tell you to shut up kneel and be a good boy sometimes, like last week-”  
“You know what I’m kink shaming this conversation.” Hercules spoke up from his knelt position at the Hem of the pants he was pinning. “Mon cher, you can’t kink shame if it’s your kink.”   
“Fuck you Gil.” Hercules muttered under his breath, using Lafayette’s first and real given name. “Peut-être que mon chaton a besoin d'une punition?”   
“We all speak French, save it, Dear Lord, topic change-Eliza wants me to get glasses.” Alexander while he sometimes enjoyed watching the two lovers that were his friends to tease each other he really didn’t want to know what the ‘kitten’ had as punishments. “Wait you don’t already?”  
“No, why would you think I needed them?”  
“Because dude, you squint when you read all the time, i just figured you forget them at home a lot.”  
“I don’t need glasses.”  
“You do though man, probably why you get migraines, you’re always doing the squinty face.” To prove his point John made the face from his spot on the bed. Alexander rolled his eyes. “How do you not know you need glasses.”  
“I don’t need them.” Alexander snapped. “What stick’s crawled up y’all asses.” John muttered as another wave of tension hit the group. “Alright, I’m done.” Herc said stepping away from Alexander. the pants looked good on him, tailored to his small frame. “Dude, when I marry Eliza you’re in charge of clothes, these look good.”  
“Yeah? When you gonna get the balls to do that I need measurements and green man.’ Hercules took the fabrics from Alexander and laid them by the sewing machine. “I’ll let you know as soon as I put down the ring payment.” 

“I’m only doing this for you.” Alexander muttered as they sat in the waiting room of the eye doctor, his leg bouncing incessantly, Eliza had already made him spit his gum out from the chewing. “I know you are, and I love you for it.” Eliza reassured, why He was so anxious Eliza couldn’t tell you but she knew she’d be there for him. “Hamilton?” The doctor called with a clip board. Alexander groaned and tensed. “Come on.” Eliza reprimed gently, standing and reaching for his hand. “That would be me.” Alexander said keeping his head down, pouting in his head while his stomach churned and his breath came shortly. Alexander was sat in a chair, chin resting in a stirrup. (“it can’t be called a chin stirrup Alex.”) Dr. Hacer was telling Alex that a puff of air was going to blow into his eye and to keep them open. He jumped and closed his eyes when he heard the click of the machine. “Sorry.” Alex winced and took a deep breath. “No it’s alright, just keep your eyes open.” This time he did so correctly. 

“Why the Hell is the ground slanted?” Alex had indeed needed glasses, Eliza had helped Alex pick frames that seemed to suit his linear sharp face. She had promised that he was still handsome. It took a matter of two days for them to come in. “Because you’re not use to them yet.” Alexander fiddled with them, they fit right but it was odd to have a border of blurry black and the gleam of the sun. Eliza and Alexander were walking down the street. He had to admit it was almost magical how the world was clear and crisp. Despite his resistance to them Alexander had felt almost giddy when the world came into an absolute when they slipped onto his nose. Eliza had taken a picture of them, her lips pressed to his cheek while he grinned at the camera. “Do you have time for lunch or is it back to work for you handsome.” Eliza knocked their shoulders together. “Eh back to work sadly. I’ll see you tonight though.” Alexander stopped at the intersecting spot between the office and their favorite restaurant. “Eat plenty for me Betsy.” Maybe it wasn’t so bad, he could see distinctly the dimple in her cheeks when she smiled, the signs less fuzzy. Alexander was walking with a pep in his step. He paused by the window of the jewelers, he pulled his phone out

shortstuff:dude get the fabric ill get ya the dough later

MULLIGAN:????

MULLIGAN:OH DAMN

Alexander smiled and came out from the store, wallet much lighter and hand heavy with a pear cut diamond for his nut-brown-maid.

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être que mon chaton a besoin d'une punition=Perhaps my kitten needs a punishment 
> 
> now i got the translation from google translate so its not likely to be the most accurate.


End file.
